wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Icaras
Great Britain |livery = Pink Purple Orange White |people = Burnston Burns (Founder) Gianpietro Tassotti (Senior Systems Technician, 2116) Connor Burns (Director of Operations, 2207) |motto = "Fly Icaras" (F7200) "Flying High" (FX400) |debut = Wipeout 3 }} Icaras are an Anti-Gravity racing team based in Great Britain and sourced worldwide by multiple independent parties. They are best known for their craft being lightweight and incredibly fast, which earns them the fan-favorite status. History Entrepreneur Burnston Burns had already been well-known for his publicity stunts, as seen in the extra pair of eyes in his forehead to advertise his digital spectacle product, Four-Ize. Once he heard of AG racing, Burns decided to start his own team. This new team, which he named Icaras, was established in 2109 as a pet project after claiming he was able to build an AG racing team from scratch within 7 months. Later on, he registered Icaras to the Race Commission to compete in the F7200 League. It seemed that the reason Burns wanted to do such a thing was mainly due to the large contributions from various businesses around the world willing to take part in the project. As a technical project separate from large conglomerates, Icaras lacks major funding and relies on multiple independent investors to form its budget. The team appear to epitomize the pure spirit of racing, favouring speed, creativity, and ingenuity, while eschewing violent tactics and aggression. The craft itself is defined by a very light build and forward-swept wings, which in turn makes sense for the Icaras team to introduce a "new approach" to AG racing. However, their proposed "new approach" didn't turn out the way they expected. Their craft would often not make it through a race intact, making even finishing a race a cause for celebration – they didn't even finish a single race during their first two years of racing. This led to team pilots complaining that the tracks were unsuitable for their craft. Icaras shut down following Burns' death in 2140. His son, Terence, sold off most of the team's assets as he opted to take a retreat in the country, only to later hear the rest of those assets, which he hid in a warehouse, mysteriously disappear. 53 years later, Icaras was revived. Under the new leadership of Burns' grandson, Connor Burns, and with the new headquarters in Great Britain, the new Icaras team is a much more serious entry as opposed to the pet project in their days of the F7200 League. After they finished their new craft, which appeared to retain almost all the traits of their original F7200 craft, Icaras made a return to AG racing. While they came late in the FX300 League, they quickly gained popularity as they competed in races. However, Icaras would also make enemies of the European team that is FEISAR. Much before, FEISAR was said to be responsible for the disappearance of the original Icaras team's assets, which were thought to have been safe once Terence Burns hid them. Using those remnants, FEISAR accordingly began showing unusually superior performance during the years of the F7200 League, and this continued until 2170. Apart from their hostile affairs with FEISAR, Icaras once again became a late entry for the FX400 League, as they were still working on to build their ship, due to slow funding. Despite this, the ship would become the fastest thing of the time and, as stated by Connor Burns, even quicker than the Piranha. As such, he was confident enough that the Icaras team would be another one to watch in the League. FX400 Background Icaras were the perennial underdogs in the F7200 era racing of the early 2100's. Scoffed at by the larger teams, but firm favourite with the fans, Burnston Burns' outfit never quite enjoyed the success of the elite teams. For them, finishing a race was a victory in itself – doing so in the top half of the field was cause for champagne and back slapping behaviour that those at the head of the grid would think beneath them. That was then. The FX400 is now. The name might be the same, but the Icaras operation of 2207 is a different animal entirely. Well drilled and despite their modest budget, their speed is blinding. The only other chassis with the same kind of top-end is that of Piranha, and even their expertise and riches can't help them match the Icaras in terms of acceleration. Team Director Connor Burns admits, "We make no pretence about it – the speed and acceleration comes from our lack of armour, so we're weak in the shield department. But if they want to take advantage of that, they'll have to catch us first." FX400 Message Statement issued by Icaras Team Director, Connor Burns, North Weald, GB Get ready, Icaras fans – our SunGod FX350/FX400 craft is going to be the fastest thing on the track in 2207. You'll need to set your holo-cams to their fastest data rate and hope you don't blink, because you'll miss us if you do! If you've been checking out the Icaras datacast you'll already know that in pre-season testing we were quick off the marks and untouchable in a straight line. Yes, Piranha has said they can match us for pace, but by the time their ship gets up to speed ours will be spec on the horizon. Of course, we couldn't have that speed without sacrificing some shield strength, so we'll be looking to recruit pilots who have scored well in precision and race strategy at the MAGEC Academy to add to our roster for 2207. Before the team travels to Makana for the opening rounds of the FX400, you can come and meet the team and see the new SunGod race craft up close by attending the Icaras Fan Festival at our base in North Weald, England. Be sure to connect to the Icaras datacast for further details in the weeks ahead. Icaras – Flying High Appearance, Evolution & Stats File:Icaras_F7200.gif|link=Icaras SunGod XVi|Icaras SunGod XVi (F7200) File:Icaras_FX300.jpg|link=Icaras SunGod FX300|Icaras SunGod FX300 File:Icaras_3.png|link=Icaras SunGod FX350/400|Icaras SunGod FX400 File:Icaras_FX350.jpg|link=Icaras SunGod FX350/400|Icaras SunGod FX350 File:Icaras_Fury.jpg|link=Icaras SunGod FX350/400|Icaras SunGod FX350 (Fury) Icaras craft are known for two important traits – High top speed and very low durability. Their craft are typically the fastest overall in the games they appeared, but also the weakest in terms of shield, making them extremely easy targets for elimination. Due to their outstanding top speed and abysmal shielding, the use of airbrakes becomes very necessary to keep the craft going, no matter how easy they handle. Throughout the series, the craft have always retained a forward-swept wing design, reflecting the enhanced maneuverability at high speed. The craft designs also feature stabilizing canards at either the front or the mid-section, and the cockpit is put at the far rear. Aside from those, their appearances differ everytime. In Wipeout 3, the design was the flimsiest among the team craft, even to date, with an incredibly thin fuselage, large rear wings, and medium-sized canards on the front. With the bulk of the engines in the wings, the craft was essentially a stick attached to a powerful engine. In Wipeout Pure, however, the ship has a different design, with the rear wings elongated and the canards now stretching along over half the ship to more-or-less become the front fuselage itself. The ship looks more like a bulkier work of engineering, although it still retains the low shields from before. In Wipeout Pulse, the design was tweaked very little and is almost the same as the previous league, however the design has become slightly wider, heavier, and bulkier, with larger canards and wings being pushed slightly towards the main body of the ship. Their Wipeout HD model returns the ship design to its roots, with the fuselage becoming slimmer, and shallow front canards, as well as the mid-body extensions, despite now merging into the forward-swept rear wings that dominate the design. Finally, the Fury design has omitted the canards almost altogether, favouring a more angular and staggered design based on the HD body. The rear wings are still present with their forward-swept design, but are less of an acute design. Gallery Icaraswip3out.png|Icaras logo from Wipeout 3 332820-icaras.gif|Icaras wallpaper from Wipeout 3 Icaraspure.png|Icaras logo from Wipeout Pure Icaras.png|Icaras logo from Wipeout Pulse Icaras_Pink_BG.png|Icaras logo from Wipeout Pulse with alternate background Icaras_1.png|Alternate Icaras logo from Wipeout Pulse Icaras_1024x768.jpg|Icaras wallpaper from Wipeout Pulse Trivia *The team name is often misspelled as the name of a character from the Greek mythology, Icarus. However, it is possible that the name Icarus is the inspiration to name this team. *While the year when Icaras was re-established is supposed to be 2193, the team's background in the official Wipeout Pulse website lists it as 2199. *Burnston Burns' death in 2140 was due to a rather humorous incident where he accidentally swallowed a balloon at a children's party. Category:Teams